<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Showdown by mnkdng (rngoame)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703532">Love Showdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rngoame/pseuds/mnkdng'>mnkdng (rngoame)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), かぐや様は告らせたい | Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai | Kaguya-sama: Love Is War (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Dorks in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rngoame/pseuds/mnkdng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leona's school uniform personal story as an episode of Kaguya-sama: Love is War.<br/>Basically it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Showdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everybody! How's going? Anxious for the update soon?<br/>Here's a piece for all to relax as while wait for the next part of ch. 5. </p><p>This wasn't on my plans, but i started watching Kaguya-sama and couldn't help myself.<br/>Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Night Raven College. An all-boys institution with almost one hundred years of history, is one of the most prestigious magic schools of Twisted Wonderland. Based on the Great Seven, legends on this land for being strong wizards or great rulers, the ones who enrolled at this academy are percieved by the Dark Mirror as worthy and holders of great magic potential. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Heirs of great fortunes, members of royalty or well-known names across the land are among the chosen to attend it. As soon as they arrive at the campus, the new faces are sorted at a dorm founded on one of the Great Seven’s trait. And above all, are placed the main names of the dorm — the dorm leaders. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">One is Vil Schoenheit. Son of a distinguished movie actor, he followed his steps and started early on the area, later flourishing his career on fashion and music. With a charismatic beauty, he granted a huge following on social media. It's been told that a single mention of a product in his posts is enough for it so sell millions. And he still has his duties as a high school student and as dorm leader of Pomefiore. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And the one he's been looking for at the moment, Leona Kingscholar, second prince of Afterglow Savannah, known by his great talent at sports and academic knowledge. Although he doesn't fit in academic standards, being held back by two school years, he's still esteemed by the students below him on Savanaclaw dorm, in which he rules. As captain of Magical Shift club of the academy, his leadership skill is evidenced.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Vil storms through the door of the class 3-A, followed by the students from newspaper club. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“How long are you planning to make me wait? The camera don’t have the entire day, you know?” he adressed Leona, who is leaned over the school desk.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"I already told you I won’t do it. Why should I take a picture alongside you for the school newspaper?" he complained, throwing a questioning look at Vil. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <em> <span class="tm7">He probably wants to know why I choose him of all people. I can't let him believe that I came directly or else he'll look at me condescendingly and mutter 'how cute' under that annoying grin. No way i’ll let that happen. </span> </em>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Vil finds himself in a big dilemma. Althougt his pride may cloud his actual feelings for the man, making him almost unaware of it, what matters the most at the time is not showing any kind of vulnerability. In the silent game the two of them have been playing for the last two years, the one who gets charmed by the other loses. And these two prideful minds won’t give up on this task.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">So he has to come up with an convincing answer quickly.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Well, it's simple."Vil cross his arms and straighten his posture, "The next issue is 'showcasing the dorms for the new students', and we are dorm leaders. It's my job to promote the outstanding greatness of Pomefiore. Dorm leaders are supposed to be the embodiment of their dorm." </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"A school newspaper is something that you shouldn't take too seriously." Leona tries to retort, put Vil keeps going. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Slack off is really the only thing you're good at. I won't let you neglect your duties this time." </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">'Sense of responsibility' is his very common strategy of attack. His strict demeanor gives a critical hit when lands on laid back types like his current opponent. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Huh, you're really a pain. I'll do it" Leona takes a quality time to raise from the desk, and as he do it, Vil couldn’t help but look into his open shirt. It was a dirty tactic, if Leona was doing in consciously. Being aware of what he was doing, he blurt out in panic:</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"Your shirt. Fix it." </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Good save.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"What now?" </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">"It’s all shabby, gives an idea of carelessness. So that's Savanaclaw!? Crude, barbaric and overall unpleasant. I feel sorry for the uniform that dresses you. Don’t you have any sewing tool within? Which year are you again? That could be you wasn’t disciplined to do anything on your own just beause you’re a prince?"</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5"><span class="tm6">All the talking is giving Leona a headache. </span> <em> <span class="tm7">So why you won’t sew it yourself, then, </span> </em> <span class="tm6">he almost says, but take a time to think through. </span> <em> <span class="tm7">No way I’d suggest that. Unless if I want him to act snobbish while saying ’do you think I’m your wife or something? How cute’. Well. If my shirt bothers him that much, guess I already know what to do. </span> </em></p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Uh. I guess there’s no other way. Here, take mine and fix that already.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Leona ignored Vil’s last statement to deliver his counter-attack. Since he’s been noticing Vil’s gaze towards him from a long time, it’d be easy.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“What the hell?! Why are you undressing all of sudden?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Too bad. I expected the high and mighty Vil to teach me to fix a button, since I wasn’t disciplined.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Desarming the opponent with his good looks as he throws back the word aimed at him deal a huge damage at Vil’s ego.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Why should I?” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“I’m fine like this, but what about you? This is an important gig, right?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“You...” Vil’s fuming with anger.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“If people saw the picture and say that Vil Schoenheit, the beauty icon whose name ressonates through Twisted Wonderland, actually is the kind of guy who doesn’t care about anything around him, it’d be none of my business.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Through frustation, anger, and excitation, Vil doesn’t like the way Leona can make him so taken by emotions too intensely. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“So? You’re gonna teach this crude and barbaric me?” Leona smiles, celebrating his victory. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“That smirk of yours gets on my nerves. Give me the shirt already.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Oh! Motivated now?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“You’ll be a prop for my photo. I’m just taking care of my props as a pro.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">That’s a lie. </span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He didn’t look for a prop, but a fellow dorm leader, and one of the experienced at it. He also really wanted to end that humiliating situation as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“A luxurous prop, that is. You should be thankful.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“If it wasn’t for the photo...” He grumbles as the fights with the button to be fixed.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="Normal tm5">
  <em> <span class="tm6">Today’s match results: Leona wins.</span> </em>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/mnkdng">Twitter</a> as always.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>